Please, come back
by chaheine
Summary: Nate&Sophie one-shot. Escrevi antes da SF da segunda temporada.


This is a Leverage Fanfic, before the SF. It's in portuguese, então espero que os brasileiros e portugueses e etc... gostem!

**Please, come back!**

De repente o mundo ao seu redor não existia mais, a vista da Torre sumiu, o rádio que antes tocava jazz no quarto agora lhe parecia mudo, as paredes do seu lado haviam desaparecido e, no entanto, seus olhos ainda estavam bem abertos, para não dizer arregalados, e miravam, única e exclusivamente, o que havia a sua frente, aliás, quem estava a sua frente. Seu coração parecia querer saltar fora pela boca e em seus ouvidos se ecoava a voz dele dizendo:

- Sophie, please, come back!

Não fora só o fato de ele aparecer ali sem avisar, mas a voz dele. Ele tinha um tom de necessidade urgente na voz.

Durante algum tempo ela ficou simplesmente assimilando sua manhã.

Estava saindo do banho, no quarto de um hotel em Paris, quando ouviu baterem a porta e, apesar de estranhar por não ter pedido nada do serviço de quarto, resolveu ir abrir, afinal podia ser algum francês charmoso e ela definitivamente precisava esquecer Nate. Mas quando abriu a abriu ficou imediatamente sem palavras: Nathan Ford estava parado a sua frente com um único ramo de Lírio entre os dedos. Ela engoliu um seco e abriu e fechou a boca franzindo a testa ao mesmo tempo, mas não foi capaz de dizer nada. Tampouco ele disse algo, ficou ali parado a admirar Sophie que se cobria apenas com uma toalha azul enrolada no corpo, seus cabelos curtos e molhados estavam soltos e faziam com que a água escorresse e molhasse seus ombros. De repente sua garganta estava seca e ele sentiu um pouco de calor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela com um pouco de preocupação na voz e fazendo esforço para reprimir a surpresa.

Isso fez com que ele despertasse de seu transe e olhasse novamente para os olhos dela, ele pode notar o choque, nos olhos negros dela, quase que imediatamente.

- Não! – exclamou rapidamente – Estão todos bem, ótimos... Digo... Eles sentem sua falta, claro, mas estão lidando com isso... – ele estava tendo sérias dificuldades para se concentrar – você não quer se trocar antes de nós continuarmos a conversa?

- Oh! Claro, claro. Eu havia esquecido que... Entre, fique a vontade! Eu já volto. – Ela parecia confusa também.

Nate entrou e fechou a porta, estava em uma sala de estar bonita e a sua frente havia uma sacada com vista para a Torre Eiffel, do seu lado direito havia uma grande porta que Sophie fechou ao entrar, ele deduziu que ali deveria ser a suíte. Caminhou até o bar, que havia do lado esquerdo e se serviu de uma dose de Uísque, em seguida caminhou até a sacada e se apoiou no parapeito observando a beleza do principal símbolo de Paris à luz da manhã.

- Então, o que te traz a Paris, Nate? O resto da equipe também está aqui? – perguntou Sophie surgindo atrás dele e parando ao seu lado, também se apoiando no parapeito

- Não, eu vim sozinho. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar da Torre e finalizando a bebida.

Isso não passou despercebido por Sophie, ela ficou ereta e se virou para ele:

- Então o que faz aqui? – perguntou transformando a raiva que sentia em tom de impaciência.

Ele também se endireitou e ficou de frente para ela, ambos de perfil para a Torre.

- Eu vim te ver – disse ele em um tom decidido que ela sabia ser fruto da bebida

- Nate... – começou ela com um sorriso, mas ele a interrompeu

- Eu... – ele ia dizer uma coisa, tinha um discurso todo preparado que ensaiara durante o vôo, mas ao ver o rosto dela, os olhos dela indo do rosto dele a mão em que segurava o copo vazio, mudou de idéia e não disse nada.

Os olhos dela conseguiram se desafogar daquele mar verde que era o olhar dele e então ela fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, ao abrir-los novamente viu a Torre Eiffel se erguer imponente a sua frente. Sentia o olhar dele pesando sobre si mesma, o silencio começando a ensurdecê-los.

- Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui? – assim que terminou de perguntar se sentiu um pouco idiota, é claro que Hardison havia checado.

- Você adora Paris, sempre fica nesse hotel e hoje faz exatamente nove anos desde que nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, oficialmente, não estou contado à troca de olhares que tivemos dois anos antes, então imaginei que a encontraria aqui – respondeu ele em um tom sóbrio que a desconcertou.

- Então o Hardison não me rastreou? – questionou ela com um sorriso e voltando a mirá-lo

- Ele que descobriu seu quarto por mim – confessou ele encarando a ela – não sabia que identidade você estaria usando, era mais fácil invadir e ver qual delas estava na lista de hóspedes.

Ela assentiu, silencio pairou novamente sobre eles e ela voltou a se perder no olhar dele. Ele notou essa distração dela, ele aproveitou para se distrair no olhar dela também. Os dois recordavam momentos juntos. Nate sabia que precisava dela, que queria ela por perto e especialmente que queria ela, depois de tanto tempo separados ele sentia uma necessidade de tocá-la que nunca havia sentido antes, uma necessidade de ouvir sua voz, suas broncas e ter seu conforto. Talvez nunca houvesse se dado conta de como... De como... De como a amava. Quando deu por si sua boca já havia dito o que ele sentia, com toda a necessidade que ele sentia.

- Sophie, please, come back!

Ele não pediu, quase suplicou. Havia uma necessidade em sua voz, um sinceridade, que ao mesmo tempo em que ela despertou de seu pensamento foi tomada por uma onda de dúvidas e desconcerto. Por um segundo ela encarou o chão pensando no que ele queria dizer como aquilo... Ele pedia para ela voltar porque precisava dela, ou porque a equipe precisava? [b]Ele[/b] [i]queria[/i] ela de volta? Como ela não respondeu e apenas manteve seu olhar fixo no rosto dele Nate achou melhor dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Você precisava tempo e espaço e nós te demos, mas nós precisamos de você – diz ele calmamente, sem aquela necessidade de antes, mas com igual sinceridade.

Sophie abre um sorriso triste. [b]Nós[/b] implica a um grupo de pessoas, implica a uma equipe, então não era ele que precisava dela e sim a equipe. Por um momento ela havia considerado voltar, havia se encontrado e sentia saudades dos amigos, estaria pronta para voltar se não doesse tanto ficar perto de Nate e não tê-lo.

- [b]Eu[/b] preciso de você – disse ele em voz alta assim que viu o sorriso triste se formar nos lábios dela.

Ele tinha um tom de segurança naquela declaração que a preencheu com conforto, satisfação. Ela olhou para baixo e tirou o copo vazio que ele segurava na mão colocando-o no parapeito, depois levou a mesma mão ao rosto dele e com a outra Sophie segurou sua nuca enquanto dava um passo para frente e se inclinava para beijá-lo. Conforme ela chegou mais perto Nate passou um braço nas costas dela e o outro envolto da nuca. Seus corpos se encaixavam como se houvessem sido feitos sobre medida, e então seus lábios se tocaram, primeiro um toque suave, depois um pouco mais voraz, deixando com que ambos se rendessem a vontade que tinham um do outro.

Depois de algum tempo eles se separaram, mas ele ainda a envolvia em seus braços e ela ainda tinha os dela apoiados nos ombros dele. Enquanto Sophie recuperava o fôlego Nate perguntou:

- Acho que isso quer dizer que posso te levar de volta comigo, não? – Sophie riu

- Não sou tão fácil, tenho uma lista de exigências antes de voltar com você – disse ela

- Tudo bem, eu te dou um camarim maior! – exclamou ele em tom de brincadeira.

Sophie soltou a ele e tentou empurrá-lo para sair e lhe dar as costas, mas ele não permitiu, muito pelo contrário, a puxou contra seu corpo mais uma vez lhe dando outro beijo.


End file.
